The Hero and the Stalker
by kanpekinashi
Summary: With an economy as bad as Sander's, it's not surprising that there's a stalker in town. The stalker takes the name of Aisha and she has her eyes set on her hero. But it just so happens that her 'hero' is also the Savior of Sander. "Life's too short to be following the rules,"
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey! New fanfic time! /slapped**

**Ok, well, this idea is from Romeo and Juliet, because Kayuki here went to watch the play or something and now knows everything about it and is obsessed. I mean, it's not going to be completely based off Romeo and Juliet! It's just where the idea came from :P**

**Any who, time for job classes and such!**

**Elsword: Infinity Sword**

**Aisha: Dimension Witch**

**Rena: Wind Sneaker**

**Raven: Reckless Fist**

**Eve: Code Nemesis**

**Chung: Iron Paladin**

**Ara: Yama Raja**

**Rated T for drugs, alcohol, "clubbing", etc…Just saying :P**

**Geez, they live in a pretty…uh, shady part of Elrios o.o**

**-Zenya**

* * *

**I am not obsessed! And I didn't watch the play either! I just read the plot thing on wikipedia! I DON'T KNOW EVERYTHING ABOUT IT EITHER! I just probably know more about it than you do.**

**Anyhow, we probably shouldn't have started this so soon /shot**

**but we told you guys it was coming.**

**-Kayuki**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Aisha lived in a considerably good house; nice furniture, nice walls, no animals around…Hell, she was considered rich!

At least, as rich as someone could be living in Sander.

Sand everywhere, bad economy, drugs and alcohol everywhere, and the highest murder and theft rate in all of Elrios didn't make Sander too appealing. Even Aisha had to admit, she liked her life back at Ruben _way_ better. Unfortunately for her, her bastard of a father had a gambling _and_ alcoholic problem, forcing her family to move frequently due to her father "not wanting any enemies". Here, Aisha's father liked the community; they were all drunken bastards just like him! Unfortunately, with Aisha's refined taste, she found them all disgusting. Not like she said that out loud, of course.

Aisha lay on her bed, staring at the perfect, hole less ceiling. She finished her homework, done her hair, ran all her errands, and even cleaned her room. Now there was nothing to do! She could visit her "friends", but really, the only one she liked was Chung. All the others were clubbers, strippers, alcoholics, you name it. Luckily she never fell for peer pressure. Her mother had taught her well.

Suddenly, as if it was a call from the heavens, Aisha found a piece of paper thrown at her face. She bolted upright, staring out her window. Her neighbor, Chung, smiled as he closed his window_. Leave it to Chung to cure any and all boredom_, Aisha thought.

Picking up the letter, Aisha couldn't help but laugh.

_Dear Aisha,_

_I'm so terribly bored. Won't you join Eve and I? We're planning on visiting Raven. We heard he just killed some hobo who tried to mug him! Anyway, I know you'll say yes, you never have anything fun to do otherwise!_

Yes, her gang of friends were certainly quite crazy.

XXX

_Bang bang bang!_

"Careful! You'll knock my door down!" Chung cried, swinging the door open for Aisha. She giggled as she walked in Chung's small, cozy home. It was much smaller than hers with only one floor, but his parents were so nice and smart, they could turn any old box into a lovely home.

"So, tell me about this whole Raven thing." Aisha sat down on Chung's old, dusty, red couch.

"Apparently, he was going to buy some groceries for his parents, when he thought, _Hey, how about instead of spending money, I spend none at all?_ So what he did was he robbed some elderly man of _his _groceries. Then Raven was going home when _another_ elderly hobo tried to mug _him,_ but Raven quickly killed him. Or maybe not so quickly. I don't know _all _the details. That's just what Eve told me." Chung explained. Aisha nodded her head.

"Okay then. Let's go."

"Wait; let me tie my hair up first." Chung grabbed an elastic from his wrist, tying his long, blonde hair into a long, blonde, thin ponytail. He looked girlish, as always. Not that he could help it; his parents couldn't afford a proper hair stylist, and they were too scared to cut his hair themselves. Naturally, his whole family has long hair.

"You really should cut that. By the time you're a grandpa that hair will so long-I can't even picture it!" Aisha laughed.

"Oh, shut up! You sound just like Eve!" Chung snapped. "Let's just go already, before my parents realize I'm gone."

They only had to walk a few metres before they reached Raven's house. Theirs was a small community, and so everyone was literally close. Raven's house was definitely a mess. Broken windows and walls with holes allowed anyone to easily walk in. Of course, no one did. Everyone knew that was Raven's house, and everyone knew Raven was not one to be messed with.

"'Sup guys?" Raven greeted on his dirty, brown, wilting lawn. He blew a puff of smoke in Aisha's face, and she cringed. She was used to all the smoking here, but it still bothered her. She was surprised she hadn't suffered from second hand smoking yet.

"Just checking to make sure you're all right. I mean, killing someone isn't exactly…Um…"Chung stuttered. It was sad seeing him like this, Aisha thought. He immediately lost his cool around Raven.

"I'm not a child, dammit! Of course I'm fine! People kill each other every day, it's like breathing! God, don't turn into my mother, Chung. Although, you already look the part!" Raven laughed.

"Whatever. Have you seen Eve? She hasn't been home for a couple hours. I'm worried about her." Chung frowned.

"Oh, your girlfriend, eh? I'm surprised you didn't bang her yet!" Raven cackled.

Chung grimaced. "You know I would never do that to her! She's beautiful, smart and delicate!"

"She goes clubbing every night. Yeah, that totally describes delicate. I bet she-"Aisha slapped Raven before he could finish. She quickly reeled back, surprised of her actions. No one dared touch Raven! Yet she did, and in one of the worst ways possible! Raven glared, sending chills up her spine.

"S-s-s-s-s-sorry!" Aisha squeaked, jumping behind Chung. She had only done that to stand up for Chung! She had only done it because he was so mean! She shouldn't be punished for this! God had always been nice to her, giving her her fortunate lifestyle, so why should He let her die now?

To Aisha's surprise, Raven laughed. "Eh, you're quite bold kid! I might have to-"

"That's enough Raven! Just tell me if you have seen Eve!" Chung snapped. Chung and Eve were a legit couple; in fact, Eve even lived with Chung due to a financial crisis. Together they were pulling along just fine, though they did fight a lot.

"I think I saw her with Rena." There was a dangerous glint in Ravens eyes, a glint that only meant bad news. At least to other people.

"Thank you. Do you happen to know where Rena is?" Chung asked.

"Not here. She left awhile ago, obviously. Why do you even care where Eve is?" Raven cocked his head to the side, sending out another puff of smoke.

"I'm her boyfriend! I don't want her running off and doing…You know what again!" Chung furiously ran a hand through his hair. Oh no. This was a touchy subject for Chung. Eve had betrayed Chung several months ago, and ever since, Aisha had to admit Chung _was_ emotionally scarred. Unfortunately, Chung was too nice and forgave Eve, though only with a set of rules. Aisha felt bad that she doubted Eve even followed them. A good boy and a bad girl: Aisha couldn't help thinking terrible things were bound to happen.

"She was only living, kid! Give her a break! We all do it!" Raven sneered.

"Again, shut up Raven! Don't talk like that! Just _please_ tell me!" Chung begged.

"Alright, alright. I heard they were at a big party down at Richian's."

"Thank you!" Chung sighed, grabbing Aisha's hand as they both sped down the street. Finally, they had gotten away from that creep!

A block away from Richian's house, Eve was found limping toward Chung. She flung herself at Chung, giggling.

"Heeey Chuuung~" Eve slurred. "I was looking for yoouu!"

"Oh, god, we need to go home!" Chung panicked.

"Don't worry! I had fun but Richian started making out with me and then Stella knocked him out so it's okay!" She smiled. It was scary how drunken Eve and normal Eve were so different.

The look in Chung's eyes was enough for Aisha. "I'm just going to go now. Sort this out yourself. Bye." Aisha quickly dashed out of there before any of them could object. Chung and Eve's fights were always so frightening, even Raven wouldn't want to be in the middle of it.

She decided to go to the drug store. After all, if her father came home without any drugs or alcohol waiting for him, she'd get whipped worse than ever.

It was always awkward walking into that shady building. It was full of creepy, dirty, mean, sick strangers that scared her so much she wanted to just run out of there screaming, hoping none of them would catch her first.

Another thing Aisha's dad loved about Sander was that drugs and alcohol were 100% legal. Of course, Aisha hated it, but not like he cared. Nervously, Aisha walked toward the drug section of the store, each step shakier than the last. Finally, she swiped a few bags of crack, two handfuls of vodkas and quickly dashed to the counter. Luckily, the cashiers questioned no one. Aisha handed over 1 000 000 ED, stuffed the crack and vodka into a bag given to her by the cashier, and went right home. One of the only benefits of walking out of the store carrying drugs and alcohol was that others didn't know she was completely sober. That way, nobody attacked her or tried to peer pressure her, except her friends.

It was a rather dark day today, Aisha thought. Not many people were around. She suddenly became worried. Right now she must stick out like a…Like someone sober amongst drunkards! She hurried her pace taking deep breaths until the thing she feared most happened.

Before her stood Valak, the Lord of Pain. Famous for his thievery. Probably one of the most wanted in Sander, and he was _here_, standing with _her. _He didn't even need to say anything; they both knew why he was there.

Aisha screamed as Valak lunged at her, a high pitched mousy sound that could be mistaken as an animal call. The bottles of vodka broke on the ground, shards of glasses scattering her legs as small pools of blood dripped onto the sidewalk. Valak pined Aisha down, his signature creepy arm leveled exactly above her throat. She closed her eyes, waiting. Waiting for that impact that meant her death.

It never came.

Out of nowhere, a red blur tackled Valak, sending him toppling yards away from her. All she saw were swords, all she heard were screams, and all that happened was several swords raining down onto Valak's poor, lifeless body. A spiky red haired boy wearing a peculiar red and black spiky outfit with a lot a chains stood over Valak's corpse, panting. For moment, his red eyes met with her violet ones, before he and his infinite swords vanished.

Aisha stumbled getting up, picking up her crack and a few vodka bottles before she ran home, as fast as her small, delicate legs could carry her.

XXX

The mayor of Sander stood on that impressive, round, huge stage in the middle of town square, with a strange, dark boy standing next to him.

"In our most recent efforts to improve this wonderful country, I am pleased to announce that Elsword Seighart from now on will be the Savior of Sander!"

Aisha couldn't believe that this Elsword kid was the same one who saved her from last night.

* * *

**A/N: horrible ending, I know. Used for cliffhanger purposes :P I promise, this end will be described in more detail next chapter! :D**

**It's a bit short, but hey, first chapters are supposed to be short, right? Just an introduction, I couldn't have made it too long :P**

**Okay, well, so far, quirky story. A bit more mature than what we usually do, but that's alright. I've always thought of Sander as this weird, shady, dark place with crime everywhere/shot.**

**I mean, Sander is really cool! Yeah! No hate or anything!**

**Please, tell us how our fail attempt at a new story went! :D**

**R&R!**

**-Zenya**

* * *

**Oh gawd...so much drugs, alcohol, banging and the list goes on. *facedesk**

**I had originally meant for it to be simple, Aisha gets back from shopping or something, gets mugged, Elsword saves her and stuff, but nope! Zenya thought it'd be better with all the drugs and alcohol and crappy economy! Good Lord...**

**Well, review or something...**

**-Kayuki**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the delay, people!**

**I was being derpy again. But, um, thanks to 8 awesome people who reviewed on chapter 1:**

**-Harueve**

**-zeorphix**

**-FANG ee**

**-Rinkushido**

**-Kitty (HelloKitty55443)**

**-odede15**

**-3 (Guest)**

**-eve (Guest)**

**And of course, thanks to the people who followed and favourited who I don't know and I'm too lazy to go check so.../shot.**

**Anyway, sorry if we didn't reply to your review, we were a bit busy. ^^"**

* * *

**.::Guest replies::.**

**3: We're glad you like our story. I'm reeeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaalllllllllllllllllll llllllyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy sorry that I took forever to type this chapter.**

**eve: Well, um, it's not finished yet...I just took a really long time to type this chapter...**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Aisha's mouth was agape so wide, her jaw basically just fell off its hinges. She didn't say a word; she just stared at the boy. Aisha had completely forgotten that Rena was beside her.

Rena nudged her and Aisha was snapped out of her shock. Aisha turned to her friend and was about to say something, but she instantly forgot once she saw the look on Rena's face.

"Oh gosh, what is it this time?" Aisha asked, grimacing, knowing she'd regret asking.

"You seem to really like this Savior guy," Rena said, suggestively. Aisha mentally face palmed herself

"No, it's not like that, Rena," Aisha protested. Rena only hummed.

"Sure it's not," Rena said nonchalantly. "Look, Aisha, the key to a guy's heart is –"

"I TOLD YOU, IT'S **NOT LIKE THAT**!" Aisha shrieked, blushing fiercely, and drawing unwanted attention to herself in the process of denying her friend's statement. Aisha glanced around and buried her face in her hands, her face turning brighter than a tomato.

"Okay, okay, yeah, I get it. A spazzy girl is very much interesting, but obviously, I'm cooler, right?" Elsword's voice projected from the microphone. Majority of the girls Aisha's age squealed and giggled, replying with, "Of course you are, Elsword-sama!"

Aisha peeked out between her fingers, noticing that everyone's attention was drawn back to Elsword and the mayor. She sighed and removed her hands from her still-red face. She sent a furious glare at Rena, who replied with a clueless, "What?"

Aisha didn't dare to open her mouth. She was afraid she'd start ranting really loudly and become the center of attention again. She only continued glaring at her friend. Sometimes, she didn't even know _why_ she was friends with people like Rena.

When the presentation ended, the sun was high in the sky, leaning towards the east a bit. Chung placed his hands casually behind his head as him, Rena and Aisha strolled.

"Wow," Chung said, fighting the urge to laugh. "What was that all about, Aisha?" Chung asked.

"What do you mean?" Aisha asked, confused.

"Your random outburst back at the presentation," Chung said. Aisha groaned and hid her face in her hands again.

"Ugh! Don't even remind me of that, Chung!" Aisha muttered. "It was so awkward and embarrassing and the list goes on!" Chung patted Aisha on the back.

"There, there, child, you'll be alright." Chung said. "So – _AH!_" Rena and Aisha laughed at Chung's girlie scream when Eve jumped on Chung's back. Chung struggled to get whoever the person is who jumped on his back, but Eve simply dodged his flailing arms.

Eve giggled and pecked Chung on the cheek. Chung utterly freaked out, flipping Eve off his back.

"I have a girlfriend!" Chung shrieked, panting from all the effort he tried in getting Eve off him. Chung's face instantly paled once he saw who he had flipped.

"And good boyfriends don't flip their girlfriends off their backs," Eve said, rubbing her head.

"Oh God, I'm so sorry, Eve!" Chung apologized, helping Eve up. "I didn't know it was you! Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," Eve said, brushing the dust off of her clothes. "I almost lost you back there in the crowd,"

"_What!_" Chung blurt. "I told you to stay home. I said I'd deal with these kind of things,"

"And _I_ said I'm not utterly defenseless," Eve said, putting her hands on her hips.

"I know that, but I don't want to risk you getting hurt! You could easily get mugged or something!" Aisha sighed.

"Well, I'll leave you two love-birds to Aisha here," Rena said, walking off while waving.

"What! Hey! NO! Don't leave me with them!" Aisha shouted.

"I'll be late for my job if I don't," Rena called back nonchalantly. Aisha fumed.

"Your job sucks! And it's not even legit!" Aisha retorted heatedly. Rena merely walked away like she hadn't heard Aisha. Aisha angrily blew a strand of hair out of her face while the two lovers continued their quarrel. Rena was always like this – whenever Eve and Chung would begin arguing Rena would just walk away and leave Aisha to deal with their arguments.

XXX

Aisha grumbled, waiting for their argument to end; waiting for their lovey-dovey stuff to happen and end the argument. All of their arguments ended either with a hug, a kiss, or a really long lecture from Eve.

_So will it be the kiss, the hug, or the lecture today,_ Aisha asked herself, kicking a small rock. It tumbled and rolled towards Chung and Eve. Aisha glanced up at them, seeing them hugging. She always felt so out of place whenever things like this occur. Eve had Chung, or vice versa – she had to admit, Chung isn't as physically strong as most other guys in Sander. Rena had Raven, despite the fact that they were merely friends with benefits, they seem to genuinely care about each other. And who did Aisha have? No one. And to top it off, her friends were constantly affectionate towards their significant other. It was like they were unconsciously rubbing it in her face.

"Guys, I hate to kill the mood, but we should head home now, it's getting late," Aisha said, gesturing to the pastel-coloured sky. The sun was just dipping into the horizon, but in Sander, it was best to get home early. Chung groaned and Eve giggled.

"Well in spite of your attempt, you utterly destroyed my happy moment," Chung grumbled. Eve elbowed him playfully.

"Who said it was only your happy moment," She remarked, grinning. The trio began heading home, but Eve and Chung were side by side and Aisha was awkwardly trailing behind the two. Chung's stomach suddenly let out a grumble. He flushed out of embarrassment. Eve stifled a laugh.

"So, do you guys want to stop by a restaurant for dinner first?" Chung asked.

"Yeah, sure why not," Eve replied, still a little giggly.

"Forever alone," A familiar voice whispered, eerily into her ear, making the hairs on the back of Aisha's neck stand. Aisha replied with a shriek and jumped away from whoever was behind her. Chung's head whipped around. Eve's grip tightened on Chung's hand, staring at the paled Aisha.

"What's going on?" Eve asked, nervously. She had never seen the strange girl before them. She looked strangely like Aisha, but she dressed…differently from what Aisha would prefer.

"Who are you, and what do you want," Chung demanded. He suddenly felt as if he were the strongest person on the planet. The strange girl giggled and floated around on her wand.

Sitting on her wand, floating in mid-air, was Aisha's cousin, Speka. Speka had a huge grin pasted on her face, fighting the urge to burst out laughing. Aisha pouted, blowing strands of her hair out of her face.

"That's not funny, Speka! You scared me half to death!" Aisha exclaimed, both hands over her racing heart.

"It so is funny," Speka said, breaking into a fit of laughter. "You just don't see it because _you_ nearly wet yourself," Aisha's face instantly turned red from the embarrassment. Chung snickered and Aisha kicked his shin, glaring at him, clearly telling him to shut up.

"I did not," Aisha retorted.

"You know you did, just accept it, little cousin," Speka sneered, casually observing her nails. Aisha pretended she didn't hear that and continued the conversation, purposely changing the topic.

"Mother and father would like to know that you came to visit," Aisha said. She turned to her friends. "Sorry, but I have to head home early. You guys can still go to that restaurant though. I'll see you guys tomorrow?"

"Yeah, sure, it's all okay," Eve said.

"Bye," Chung called. Before Aisha was out of their sight, Eve ran up to Aisha.

"Come over to our place later tonight, like at 10 or something, and just wait outside of Chung's house," Eve whispered. Aisha didn't really want to go outside so late at night. Plus, she knew those were 'party hours', everyone wandering the streets were either utterly drunk or they're out for your blood. But Aisha nodded, nonetheless.

"Okay, I'll see you soon," Aisha mumbled back. Eve smiled and ran back to Chung, waving goodbye as she ran. Aisha only hoped she wasn't making a decision that she'd regret for the rest of her life here.

XXX

Aisha was in the middle of the 'scenic route' to her house with Speka when she saw the Bulletin Board. She paused in front of the board, trying to procrastinate, scanning the pieces of paper, pinned to the wooden plank of wood. Aisha glanced at the sky. She could see the warm pastel colours of the sky earlier begin to fade, getting replaced by a soft blue sky. The first star wasn't even up in the sky yet, so Aisha started brushing pieces of paper aside, just randomly skimming the posters.

"Hey, what are you doing? Shouldn't you be leading me back to your place?" Speka asked, floating up to Aisha.

"Yeah, but you don't know my parents, it's best to procrastinate." Aisha said, momentarily looking away from the posters. When she glanced back, she saw a particular one that caught her eye. It wasn't exactly colourful or bright, but the large black letters definitely said something. In big bold letters it said: **THE SAVIOR OF SANDER; ELSWORD SEIGHART** – followed by a picture of him. Aisha couldn't help but admit he was rather good-looking.

Apparently, Speka also saw what Aisha was looking at.

"So," Speka said, suggestively, "you seem to have an eye for this 'Saviour of Sander' guy," Aisha groaned.

"I do not!" Aisha yelled, recalling the day's events.

"Oh, Aishie, you're so stubborn," Speka scolded. "You need to learn to accept things – like when you're in love with someone that's way out of your league," Aisha scowled.

"I am not in love, Speka," Aisha spat through gritted teeth, her hands unconsciously crushing the paper in her grip. Speka sighed.

"Come on, the sun's setting, we should go now," Speka said, slinging her arm over her younger cousin's shoulder. Aisha stuck her tongue out at her older cousin, walking ahead.

Speka rolled her eyes. _How mature, _Speka thought sarcastically. She increased her speed and floated next to Aisha the rest of the walk home.

XXX

Aisha reluctantly unlocked the door and stepped into the warmer building along with her cousin.

"Hey, Aisha," Her mother greeted the minute Aisha had stepped into the kitchen.

"Hi, mother," Aisha mumbled, wary of her father. Speka floated into the room shortly after Aisha had entered.

"Hey, Auntie," Speka murmured nonchalantly as she looked around the room.

"Oh, Speka, you should've told us you were visiting," Aisha's mother said, walking over to the girls. "How did you and Aisha meet?"

"We met in the worst way possible; her scaring me half to death," Aisha grumbled. Speka only laughed.

"I'll be staying here for a while, Auntie, so where should I be sleeping," Speka said.

"Oh, we'll lay out an air mattress for you in Aisha's room, alright?" Aisha's mother replied. "We're sorry that you have to sleep on an air mattress, but we don't have enough rooms or beds and unless you want to smell alcohol all night, I suggest you don't sleep on the couch," She wrinkled her nose.

"It's alright," Speka said.

XXX

It was 5 minutes to ten, and Speka was fast asleep on her air mattress, snoring extremely loudly. It was a good thing Aisha would be out for a couple hours, that way she wouldn't have to deal with Speka's snoring as much.

Aisha didn't pick out anything fancy. She merely wore what she wore everyday. The nights in Sander were surprisingly humid and warm.

She quietly slipped out of her room and down the stairs. Just as Aisha was about to open the door, she heard someone's voice.

"Where do you think you're going, young lady?" Her father demanded. Aisha's blood ran cold, but what made her heart stop was that her father was actually sober for once. Aisha turned around. He had his arms crossed and a stern look on his face, as though he was trying hard not to glare at her.

"A-ah, yeah, about that," Aisha stammered nervously, rubbing the back of her head. "I-I noticed that you were out of vodka, so I thought I'd go buy some,"

"This late at night?" Her father scoffed.

"Y-yeah," Aisha stuttered.

"Whatever," He muttered, sitting down on the couch, "as long as you come back with drugs or alcohol. If you don't have either or, don't even bother coming back," Aisha swallowed hard.

"Y-yes, father," With that, she ran out the door.

Aisha ran across her family's property to Chung's house. Eve was waiting at the door.

"Hey," Aisha greeted, letting out a breath she didn't know she was holding.

"Hey," Eve replied. "What took you so long?"

"Uh, yeah, sorry about that," Aisha said, sheepishly. "I had a run-in with my father," Eve grimaced.

"I never liked that old man of yours very much," Eve said. "Anyway, we should get going," Eve walked down the sandy pathway and Aisha reluctantly followed her. She didn't actually know where they were going, but Aisha had a strong feeling that Eve was taking her clubbing with her.

XXX

"Hey, Lenphad," Eve greeted the man standing at the door, in front of the ridiculously long line to the door.

"Hey!" The man replied. "Good to see you again,"

"You too," Eve grinned. The man – Lenphad – lifted the curtain for Eve, but when Aisha tried to follow Eve in, Lenphad put in arm in front of the entrance, blocking Aisha from entering.

"End of the line," He spat. Aisha didn't bother trying to reason with Lenphad she just instantly began walking to the end of the line.

"Wait! She's with me, Lenphad, don't be so mean to her," Eve called. She grabbed Aisha's arm and dragged her into the club. Aisha honestly would've preferred waiting all night in the line.

Inside the club, it was jam-packed. Everyone dancing would always kick, elbow her or punch her by accident as she walked by. But it amazed her how Eve never got hit. As Eve led Aisha through the crowd, the music became louder and louder.

As they approached the man playing the music, Aisha could see that it was less crowed here. It was definitely deafening here, but there weren't many people. Once there wasn't a wave of people blocking her view from everything, she could see that beside the man at the music player, there was a tall girl smoking. She wore dark colours with a black boa over her shoulders, like a python ready to snap at you if you got too close.

"Ara!" Eve called. The girl's attention snapped to Eve and a smile appeared on her face.

"Hey, Eve," Ara said. She took notice of Aisha, observing her. "Who's…this?" Ara asked, gesturing to the paled girl.

"Oh, this is Aisha," Eve said. "Aisha, this is Ara, and that guy is her brother, Aren,"

"N-n-nice to meet you," Aisha stuttered, extending her hand for a hand shake. Ara threw her head back and laughed a high and pitchy laugh.

"Where're you from – Ruben?!" Ara chuckled. Aisha was about to answer, but Ara cut her off. "We don't do handshakes here, at least not in the club we don't," Ara slung her arm over Aisha's shoulder. "This is Sander at night, Aisha,"

Eve grinned, "It's not the Sander you've come to know so well," Aisha felt light-headed and dizzy. Her stomach was churning. This wasn't a good sign. It always meant something bad is about to happen.

* * *

**Oh gawsh, I'm sososososososo sorry it took this long.**

**It didn't even turn out that great, but it was better than the previous draft of chapter 2, in my opinion at least, so whatever.**

**So, Ara is introduced in this chapter and Eve brings Aisha clubbing. What could go wrong? Just about everything. lol.**

**I hope it was worth the wait...maybe? maybe not? idk. R&R...if you're still reading this after it took me so long to update. derp.**

**-Kayuki**

***Question of the Chapter: What do you think is the 'bad thing' that's about to happen?**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: DON'T LET EM SAY YOU AINT BEEAAAUUUTIFUUULL~**

**How I love Eminem/shot**

**Anyways, Kayuki! Don't be too down! That last chapter was splendid!**

**I had a bit of difficulty thinking of what to type for this, I hope this is alright…**

**Note: We are not advertising alcohol whatsoever. It is a terrible thing to drink if you are underage. Stay away from it, kids!**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

"Aisha?" Someone called her name. She whipped around, fear evident in her eyes. _Great, now more and more people know I'm here. I'm supposed to be the nice, good girl!_ She was even more scared when she found herself staring into the eyes of Raven.

"U-u-um...H-h-hi…"Aisha stammered, backing away. Raven always scared the crap out of her. He was too intimidating. How could Rena put up with this?

"I wouldn't expect you here." Raven laughed. "Guess you aren't that innocent after all."

"Nah, I only brought her here." Eve stepped in.

"Cool." Raven nodded his head of messy ebony hair. "Whatever, I'll be going now." He strolled out the bar, perfectly making his way through the huge crowd of people. _And just like that, he's gone. Simple as that. Eve must surely know what she's doing…_Though Aisha started to doubt her thoughts are Eve took a swing of vodka.

"Yeah, 3 bottles, please." Ara demanded. The bartender nodded his head, heading off into who knows where, all the while polishing the same old glass.

"3? Hasn't Eve had enough?" Aisha raised her eyebrow.

"Yeah, that's sure right." Ara laughed as the Code Nemesis stumbled through the crowd, to the DJ. "The 3rd one is for you, duh." Aisha's eyes widened.

"Oh, uh, you see, I don't exactly do that…"Aisha mumbled. This time the Yama Raja's eyes grew.

"Really? Well then, I guess you really don't belong here." Ara shook her head. "No matter, you'll get used to it. Oh! Our drinks are here!" She sang. The bartender nodded his head and gestured towards the drinks.

"Yo." Aren greeted, taking a glass and downing it in one gulp. "What's up?"

"Aisha here is too chicken to drink anything." Ara stuck out her tongue.

"That's crazy! Come on, Aisha, what's with you?" Aren shook his head, as if he was dealing with a kindergartener.

"It won't kill you." Ara rolled her eyes.

"Come on." Aren urged.

Aisha stared at the glass, her violet eyes reflecting in the perfectly clear glass. _Calm down, they're right, it won't kill me, at least not the first time…_She shakily lifted the heavy glass, almost slipping from her grasp, and seeing the excited looks of Ara and Aren, bravely downed the drink. Surprisingly, the red wine tasted sweet, she almost enjoyed it. It was like liquid cherries.

_Oh, no, I'm not thinking this, I can't get hooked, and I can't turn into my father!_ Aisha thought about the fit her mother would throw if _she_ was an alcoholic who was constantly drunk, and shivered. _I can't do that to her! I can't do that to ME, I won't let the cruel sands of Sander turn me into a sad excuse for a life like everyone else here!_

"How was it?" Ara was beside herself with glee.

"Terrible." Aisha stuck out her tongue, placing the glass back on the table. "How can you people consume this stuff?" Ara's grin quickly faded to a frown.

"I guess it's just not for some people." Ara sighed. "Whatever, at least now you can't say you're not an alcohol virgin. Good job." Ara patted Aisha on the back, but her words drowned in Aisha's ears. She was focused on that glass of divine liquid, sitting on the table, untouched and unfinished. Her mouth watered, remembering the savory taste. Her trembling hand reached for the glass, and for a moment, it was only her, no one could witness her drink, no one would be hurt by her actions, she could just taste it already-

A loud thud echoed across the club as Aisha's cheek reddened, a burning sensation filling her face. She stared into the golden eyes of Eve, who shook her head.

"I thought better of you, Aisha. They've tempted you." Eve scolded.

"I thought you were drunk! Why would you care about me now?!" Aisha roared, standing up and glaring at Eve, violet clashing with gold.

"Because that drink was drugged! I care enough about you to warn you not to drink something that shouldn't be drunk, even if I drink it myself. I don't want you to end up like me." Eve muttered.

Drugged.

The drink was drugged.

Suddenly, everything went quiet. All Aisha could hear was her own raged breathing. Ara and Aren were gone, just like that, leaving only Aisha and Eve standing in the middle of the dance floor. Actually, it seemed like _everybody_ had left. Her breathing intensified as she realized what she had just done.

_I drank drugs. What's going to happen now? What do I do?! I really am like my father, huh?_

A deep craving settled in her stomach. She wanted more. She'd go mad if she _didn't_ have any more. Her breathing intensified. Eve grabbed her shoulders, but Aisha flung her arms, releasing Eve's grip. She ran toward the bar-_why was it so far away?-_until she tripped on air, falling flat on her face, and that was it.

XXX

Elsword analyzed the area. _Thank God this place is crowded, nobody can see me._ So far, nothing dangerous had happened _yet. _True, there were some drunk bastards running around, but nothing too serious. The Infinity Sword spotted a fancy purplenette girl with a silver haired girl and two ebonettes who looked quite similar. A girl with a black boa laughed, and motioned the purplenette to the bar, as the other ebonette followed. The golden-eyed girl lingered on the dance floor, chatting with the DJ.

_They seem safe enough._ Elsword nodded, sipping a martini while eyeing the bartender. His crimson eyes lingered the bartender's hands, as he slipped a small, white object into the glass. He raised an eyebrow. _Okay, okay, let's see what happens…_

The purplenette drank it before the two ebonettes cheered, yet he could swear the girl entered some kind of trance-

He dashed his way through the crowd of people, who were obscuring his vision. _Dammit, everyone, move!_ He quickly unsheathed one of his swords, and the crowd immediately fell silent, making way for Elsword as a few spoke hushed whispers to their friends.

"It's the Savior!"

"What's he doing here?"

"He isn't going to kill us, is he?"

He ignored them all as he leapt into the bar, the bartender trembling like an earthquake.

"What did you do to her?" He motioned towards the unconscious purplentte, never taking his eyes off the bartender. He got no reply, only a smirk. Suddenly, Elsword was surrounded. Men dressed in black covered him from every angle, even above, allowing no escape. He grit his teeth. _If these people want to die, fine._

"BLADE RAIN!" The Infinity Sword called upon billions of billions of swords, raining down on the club. Everyone screamed, ducking for cover. He smiled sadistically as, one by one; a sword pierced each of the henchmen's chests, blood flying everywhere. Two swords stabbed the girl in the back, he didn't care. It was enough to watch as _everyone_ was brutally murdered, falling to the ground, their blood cleansing him. He glanced at the two ebonettes hiding under the DJ's turntable, the DJ himself lying dead on top. The two cheered as a huge, blue barrier was cast around them, deflecting the swords. He raised an eyebrow._ No, that doesn't look like magic, it's-_

The silver haired girl from before stood in the middle of it all, smiling as two drones kept the barrier intact. _What are they thinking?! Interfering with my attack…_He scoffed, making his way towards the group of people, his own blades not hurting him a bit. It was only when he stepped on the purplenette's small, delicate legs, heard a _snap,_ when he came to his senses. The rain of swords suddenly stopped, as sudden as turning a light switch on and off. Elsword stared, wide-eyed, at the mess before him. Many injured, and many dead. _No, everyone was dead._ A streak of blood made its way to his mouth as it fell down his forehead. _Salty. _ Dismembered limbs scattered the floor, and blood smeared the walls and ceiling, creating a grotesque painting. He chuckled. _Well, at least those drug-dealers are dead._

The blue barrier flickered away, and the group of people stormed towards him, fury evident in their fear-stricken eyes. All of them at several gashes, and they looked so pale, as if they would pass out from blood loss at any second. Elsword quickly picked up the girl and carried her, bridal style, out the door, making sure the crowd of people outside saw nothing. To them, he'd be just a red blurr.

XXX

Everyone wanted to know his story, his history; they wanted proof that he was really what he said he was. Those people got two swords to the face, and no further questions were made.

_Maybe I should just disguise myself,_ Elsword thought. _At least that would stop all those girls from pursuing me all the time._

Elsword sighed, staring up at the ceiling of his room. _The hotels here are certainly less than satisfactory_. He watched as a cockroach slid across the thin wooden floors. _I definitely like Hamel better_, Elsword scowled. Having to wake up at 5:00 AM with only 2 hours of sleep each other would do only something horrible to his health. Why did he have to get appointed _here?_ That lucky bastard Penensio, he got Hamel!

No, he's not supposed to be thinking these things. These people need him. He's their Savior. He'll be able to leave as soon as they start going on the right track. This won't be a permanent thing.

His eyes lingered on the wounded girl on his bed. She had bright purple hair, tied into now-messy tight pigtails. Her fluffy white dress hung to her bandaged knees, and her bloody feet were heavily bandaged, so much you couldn't see any of her soft, pale skin. Elsword had to admit, she looked better than most prostitutes on the streets. He almost smiled about the fact that _he_ was the reason she was here, instead of vice versa.

It was a bit awkward at first, what with him having to remove the swords from her back. Her dressed was now heavily stained with a sickly red on the back, which he clumsily bandaged. Luckily, she one of the few survivors of his "incident". Of course, nobody knew of that.

_Except for those three people,_ his conscience nagged at him.

Whatever, soon he'd return her to her home, and everything would be alright.

_No, it won't. I didn't even help her; I just killed the guys who did it. She could be seriously ill,_ his conscience, once more, pulled his sleeve.

He quickly ripped a piece of paper from a pad on his desk, quickly scribbling down a message and taping it to the girl's forehead._ That should be enough, she'll know what happened._

**_What, that's all you're going to do?_**

_Yeah, so what?_

**_She could be diseased! Give her some medication! _**

_I'm not wasting that on her!_

**_Then waste it on all the lives you took over the years, all the lives you took YESTERDAY! Don't you feel a hint of guilt? Aren't you ashamed?!_** The Infinity Sword trembled at his guilty conscience's **(1)** words, and quickly swept some pain-control pills off the floor. He hesitantly opened the girls mouth, throwing two pills down her throat, hoping she digested them safely-

No! Since when did he care about _anyone_ so much? After all, she was the reason he had to kill all those innocent lives! He dared his conscience to think of a reason this time, yet none came. He furiously grabbed his Conwell, sheathed it, and slammed the door of his room so strongly that the girl supposedly "sleeping' on his bed shook.

Elsword went down to the lobby, where a bunch of girls, as usual, were standing there, waiting for _him_, most likely. He ignored their screams and shouts, pushing through them and cursing under his breath. _Yep, a disguise is definitely mandatory._

He was about to walk through the large double doors when someone tapped him on the shoulder. He spun around, reaching for his Conwell before he suddenly stopped, realizing the mayor was gazing at him wordily, and wiping his sweat devoured forehead with a handkerchief.

"Mr. Seighart, I need you in my office, right now." The mayor commanded.

"Sure, whatever." Elsword shrugged, as if it was a question. He quieted down the fangirls as they all moaned, not being able to stalk their Savior.

The mayor led the Infinity Sword to a small building of only one room length. He sat down at his desk, gesturing for the Savior of Sander to be seated

"As you might not know, we've been receiving quite a few complaints…" The mayor started. ", about you…"

"So? A lot of people have problems with me." Elsword scoffed. _Including me,_ his conscience nagged.

"Mr. Seighart, you must understand that if the people aren't happy, there's no reason I should keep you here." The mayor sighed.

"Of course they aren't happy. I haven't completed my duty." Elsword said.

"Sir, you must understand these reports. Ara Haan, a much respected member of this community, reported that you _murdered_ innocent lives!"

Elsword grit his teeth, "So?! You can't expect me to adjust to whatever _you_ call 'saving', grandpa! I'm used to executing everything in sight; it's not my fault they set me up with a crappy city like yours!"

"Excuse me?!"

"Yeah, you heard me! _I'm_ the Savior here, not you! I saved that girl, not you; _I saved her,_ that's all that is important. The people here are useless anyway, doesn't matter if they die." He snapped. _That's all lies, you know you did wrong,_ his conscience scolded.

"…" The mayor was speechless. He had to admit, this red-haired knight really did intimidate him. "Very well, I'll leave you off with a warning."

"What if I do something else bad?" The knight raised an eyebrow.

"I-I-I-I-I-"

"Yeah, that's right; you can't stop me from doing anything." A wide sadistic smile crept up the Infinity's Sword face. He ignored his conscience's calls, because right now, he knew _he_ was in charge.

XXX

Violet eyes drowsily cracked open. She was hurting, yet why?

Aisha found herself in a messy room, one that was definitely not recognizable. She began to tremble as she fumbled around with the unfamiliar white sheets, wondering how in El she got there.

_Maybe I was kidnapped. Eve did say I was drugged, after all…_Aisha began to shiver even more just thinking about what whoever had kidnapped her had done.

She only now realized her numb feet, wrapped in heavy bandage, as she well as her upper body. Surprisingly, the pain she felt seconds before disappeared, only to be replaced by a thumping headache.

"Bloody seven hells…" She muttered under her breath, clutching her head with both arms. Though instead of skin, she felt _paper_.

She ripped the paper off her forehead, staring at the messy handwriting.

_Hey, I saved you, be happy._

_Yep, you should be pretty grateful. Those guys back there drugged you, for some reason, I don't know why, but you could have died, you're welcome._

_Oh, and by the way, I gave you some pills earlier to help with that body pain, but your head might be messed up for awhile._

_-Love, your Hero and Savior,_

_Elsword Seighart._

Aisha's mouth gaped open. She didn't remember anything of the previous night, but knowing the Savior, _her_ Savior, had saved her once again from the clutches of evil…It made her heart flutter.

Sure, being weak wasn't something to be happy about, in fact a little part of her wished she were stronger, but the fact that Elsword Seighart had heroically rescued her, like in the fairy tales made her want to be troubled once more, so that Elsword could save her again, and again, and again…

Suddenly her opinion of the room changed as she hugged the soft, white sheets of Elsword's room, wishing that he'd come back soon, and that she could finally see him again.

* * *

**A/N: this was a pretty derp chapter/shot**

**(1) – Lol I had to do that again :P**

**This went into a completely different direction than I intended. I guess once my hands get on the keyboard, they think of their own thing :P**

**I'm too lazy to do a legitimate author's note, so sorry x.x**

**BTW, omg thanks for all the reviews! . We NEVER expected for this to be so…positively received, I guess. Thank you all J**

**R&R!**

**-Zenya**


End file.
